lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Katarina
' Katarina' is a "Daughter of Flemeth" of whom was originally born in the lands of Croatia where she has been one of the more recent additions to the "Daughters of Flemeth". Katarina would become a daughter of sorts for the Titan Odin of whom would only with the greatest of pain allow his original plan for her go forward, but despite her "Death" the two are still in constant contact. Katarina was a level two Magi before her induction into the ``''Daughters of Flemeth''``, but following the corrupting aspects of the transformation she has become a level three Magi with whom has increasingly become close to reaching level four due to her increasing level of control. Katarina would be born within the boundaries of the ancient Croatian Kingdom of Serbia where she would live her life plainly as a peasent girl in the service of a High Lord of Serbia. During her youth Odin would come to discover that Flemeth was turning female throughout Europe into her own playthings, and decided to take matters into his own hands by trapping Flemeth with a mole of sorts in the form of Katarina of whom he would kidnap and bring to the Thunderlands. Living within the Thunderlands for many years she was uplifted in many ways by Odin of whom would give her a device personally crafted by Odin's allies Hephestius, and Persephone of which would allow Katarina to ignore the coruption of Flemeth and be able to confuse Flemeth's ability to read her mind. Katarina after years training with Odin and coming to love the Thunderlands would be approached by Odin of whom said she was returning to Serbia where she would be taking the place of a princess of Serbia and Odin would be instigating political unrest which would insight Flemeth to involve herself and eventually take her as a "Daughter of Flemeth". Katarina would travel to Lucerne with Morhlese during the attempt to kill Brooke Scott and bring her into the "Daughters of Flemeth" and she did this in order to protect the cover of Morrigan of whom was actually no longer loyal to the Korcani Wilds but had been able to keep this a secret. History Early History Katarina would be born within the boundaries of the ancient Croatian Kingdom of Serbia where she would live her life plainly as a peasent girl in the service of a High Lord of Serbia. Playing Games During her youth Odin would come to discover that Flemeth was turning female throughout Europe into her own playthings, and decided to take matters into his own hands by trapping Flemeth with a mole of sorts in the form of Katarina of whom he would kidnap and bring to the Thunderlands. The Thunderlands Living within the Thunderlands for many years she was uplifted in many ways by Odin of whom would give her a device personally crafted by Odin's ally Hephestius of which would allow Katarina to ignore the coruption of Flemeth and be able to confuse Flemeth's ability to read her mind. Leaving the Thunderlands Katarina after years training with Odin and coming to love the Thunderlands would be approached by Odin of whom said she was returning to Serbia where she would be taking the place of a princess of Serbia and Odin would be instigating political unrest which would insight Flemeth to involve herself and eventually take her as a "Daughter of Flemeth". 'Family Members' Rachel Wood Cover Amazing.jpg|Rachel Wood - Daughter|link=Rachel Wood Relationships Odin See Also : Odin Lisiana See Also : Lisiana Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Magi Category:Serbian